


The Birthday Ball

by Randomdrabbles (StoryAnonGuy33)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Ball, Brotherhood AU, Confusion, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Noctis, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Relationship Advice, Romance, but only slightly au?, don't want to give everything away lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryAnonGuy33/pseuds/Randomdrabbles
Summary: "No..no it's um....a funny story actually but Noctis invited me to the ball and....uh" he smiled, despite feeling beyond nervous about it."That's good news isn't it?" Ignis asked, not looking as shocked as Prompto would have thought."I....I'm a commoner, I don't have anything to wear and I don't think....I'd do Noctis credit either" he blurted out, that last part slipping out.Or where it's Noctis' birthday and Prompto has more on his mind than what gifts to get him.





	1. It's Normal Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, back with another Promptis fic  
> Hope you all enjoy it!  
> Comment and like and comment, it's literally the only way to gauge how everyone feels about it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys it!  
> (Any mistakes are my own and I own nothing)

      Ignis flipped through his notebook, checking a few of the many papers spread out on his desk.

  "Iggy? I'm here for the cake order" Gladio said, standing in the door of his office.

 "Oh good you're early" he commented,

 "I figured you'd be getting stressed with other things so why not try to lighten your load" Gladio 

chuckled, Ignis adjusting his glasses.

 "I don't stress" he stated, Gladio making a face.

 "If you say so" he sighed, taking a sheet of paper off the desk.

 "These birthday balls get more complicated each year" he said, Ignis putting his own work down.

 "Invitations to send, decorations, catering, the list goes on" he sighed, _probably_ stressed at this point but there was no need to vocalize it...right?

 "All so our favorite little prince and sit in a chair the whole night trying to avoid people" Gladio laughed,

 "Noctis...isn't big on parties, especially when the people that show up are only here for themselves" Ignis replied.

 "But the weekend after the ball we're still throwing him our party right?" Gladio questioned, Ignis nodding.

 "Yes, Prompto is stopping by to run a list by me" he replied, happy he was pitching in to help.

 "Sounds like you have things covered, I'll be back in a bit" Gladio said, waving the paper as he left the room. Ignis let out a breath, these parties certainly _have_ changed over the years. Clearly becoming more about the  _guests_ than Noctis. That's why Ignis always threw him a private party, so he could actually enjoy his birthday. He smiled to himself, happy that Prompto was added into the mix. Even though Noctis was close to Gladio and himself, Noctis...smiled a bit more with Prompto around. Which in turn made Ignis happy.

"I may wear glasses but I'm not blind" he said to himself. Knowing there was more to their relationship than simply friendship. Even if the two hadn't totally figured that part out yet.

 "I dread the thought of them taking too long to figure things out" he sighed. He shook his head, figuring he should get back to the issue at hand and not Noctis' personal life.

 

 

 

 

     Prompto took another turn, approaching Ignis' office. No matter how many times he was in the citadel he always felt like he was going to get lost.

 "This place is huge" he chuckled, turning another corner to Ignis' office. Granted, this wasn't his first time here, on top of that he and Noctis visited Ignis often. So he tried his best to memorize the way.

 "One more turn and..." he said, seeing the familiar door that had Ignis' name plaque on it. Knocking, he walked in.

"Prompto good afternoon, thank you for stopping by today" Ignis smiled, motioning to a chair at his messy looking desk.

 "Loose something?" Prompto joked, Ignis letting out a sigh.

 "My sanity but I'm sure it'll turn up" he joked back, Prompto already feeling a bit more relaxed. He dug through his drawstring bag, pulling out a notebook.

 "I was working on things during lunch today, I think this should be it" he said, handing it to Ignis.

 "Not at the expense of you're meal I hope. Be sure to eat enough" he said, Prompto letting out a small laugh.

 "What?.....no..." he mumbled,

 "It looks good, but I think we may need to omit one thing" Ignis stated, 

 "What...would that be?" Prompto asked, already having a feeling to what it was.

 "I don't think we'd be able to get a chocobo petting zoo" Ignis said, Prompto letting out a small groan.

 "Yeah...I figured" he said, Ignis laughing a little.

 "I can have Gladio go shopping with you, if you'd like" he offered, Prompto nodding.

"I usually go with Noct so...yeah having another person would be good...For help and all" he said, quickly adding the last part. Even though it was Noctis' partying he was helping to plan...it felt weird not doing this with him. Truthfully...Prompto wanted to do everything with Noctis, regardless of what it was. He fiddled with his hands a bit, something weighing on his mind since this afternoon. Ignis took a sip of ebony,

 "Ignis...." he began, looking down at his lap.

 "Yes? Is something wrong Prompto? Do you need help on school work? I could set you up with the practice work I give Noctis over summer break" he asked back.

 "No..no it's um....a funny story actually but Noctis invited me to the ball and....uh" he smiled, despite feeling beyond nervous about it.

 "That's good news isn't it?" Ignis asked, not looking as shocked as Prompto would have thought.

 "I....I'm a commoner, I don't have _anything_ to wear and I don't think....I'd do Noctis credit either" he blurted out, that last part slipping out.

 "I need your help Ignis" Prompto said, though it sounded a bit more like a plea.

 "Prompto I highly doubt Noctis feels as if you'd discredit him" Ignis commented. Prompto shrugged a little,

 "He just asked out of nowhere on the couch today...I..I'm happy but" he explained.

 "Scared too?" Ignis finished, Prompto nodding.

 "Come back tomorrow, I know we can get things squared away" Ignis smiled, Prompto letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 "Ignis thank you so much" he grinned,

 "We can go shopping for an outfit later this week too" Ignis added, Prompto nodding, taking his notebook back.

 "I'll get to work on this right away too. I won't let you down!" he called, quickly leaving the office.

 "Maybe...maybe it'll be okay" he thought, feeling somewhat better than when he first arrived. Though the keyword here was somewhat.

 

 

 

 

     Noctis let out a semi disgruntled sigh.

 "Come on, only a few more problems and I'm done" he told himself, looking at his math book. He sat by himself at his apartment table. Even though it was August, Ignis still made him do practice work now and then. Prompto was usually around for this but he said he had something _important_ to take care of.

 "What's more important than my practice work?" Noctis asked, tapping his pencil on his textbook. Okay that was an out and out lie. Truth is...he just wanted Prompto around. They were together nearly everyday all day and Noctis...felt weird not having him here.

"That's normal...isn't it?" he asked

 

_"-Only if you're lying to yourself. So come on down to the Truth Detector Emporium..."_

 

Noctis jumped, forgetting he had the radio on. On top of this, he was so nervous asking Prompto to his birthday ball earlier. He could barely string two words together and Prompto was looking nervous too....with those blue eyes and...his cute freckles.

 "Ugh...the whole thing was..." Noctis huffed, not being able to find the right word to use. For the past few years he wanted to keep Prompto away from them. He knew he got anxious easily, with crowds and all.They weren't really any fun either, mostly for people trying to gain contacts with the royal family, or each other. Ignis was right when he said the last few years were only for the guests and not Noctis. Which is thankfully why Ignis, Gladio and Prompto threw him they're own private party the day after. Still...where's the harm with inviting Prompto this time? They could spend the party together at least.

 "That's my excuse for everything lately isn't it?" Noctis told himself. He forced those thoughts away, trying to get back to work on his math. It was due to Ignis tomorrow and he wasn't getting anywhere at the moment. His phone buzzed a few times, looking at the screen it was a goofy picture of him and Prompto.

 "Hello?" he asked,

 "Why the question, you know it's me" Prompto chuckled, Noctis smiling to himself.

 "Maybe you lost your phone during your important thing and it's a stranger" he replied coyly. Prompto laughing on the other end.

 "Nope just little old me" he said, Noctis...happy it was.

 "So what's up?" Noctis asked,

 "I just wanted to let you know...I'm okay and stuff" Prompto said, almost shyly. Noctis' stomach felt...nervous?

 "I'm glad...the way you ran off, I thought something was wrong" he replied,

 "No, thankfully no" Prompto said back. It was quiet for a minute.

 "Noct?" he asked, 

"Yeah? What is it Prom" Noctis asked back, using his pet name for him...not that they...it was...whatever.

 "Thanks for inviting me to the ball and stuff" Prompto said, Noctis chuckling.

 "Yeah sure, I just figured why not?" he said, not really sure what else he _could_ say, since he was feeling a bit off at the moment.

 "I won't embarrass you or anything either..I'll do my best" Prompto suddenly added, surprising Noctis.

 "Prompto, you don't embarrass me, geez. Stop with the nonsense" he said firmly. Prompto laughing, the one he used when he was feeling nervous or upset.

"I better let you go, it's getting late and I have a feeling you're still working on your practice work" Prompto chuckled, Noctis' face warming up a bit.

 "Have a good night Noct okay?" he added happily, Noctis' stomach flipping a bit.

 "Have a good night too Prompto, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, 

 "Of course, bright and early" Prompto replied in his cheerful tone. Noctis ended the call, feeling a bit more giddy than a few minutes ago.

 

 

 

 

     "Take these and this, along with these" Ignis stated, dropping an armful of clothes into Prompto's arms.

 "Are you sure?" he asked, wondering if clothes should be _this_ heavy.

 "Yes, in order to find the right combination we must try more than one avenue" Ignis commented, Prompto heading toward the dressing room, again. He sorted through the clothes, dress shirts and pants, formal coats. They've been trying on clothes for over an hour now and he was getting rather tired of it. Three days had passed since he and Ignis made plans to go shopping for Noctis' party.

 "Ignis?" Prompto asked, taking his shirt off.

 "Yes Prompto?" he asked back from outside the dressing room.

 "Do you think Noct will be mad I ran out on him again?" he questioned. This was the second time he told him some flimsy lie about having something important to do. It was true in a sense, Ignis was taking time out of his busy schedule to help. This _was_ important, it was for Noctis too...pretty much.

 "Well...he may question you a bit more the next time you see him" Ignis stated.

 "I feel bad" Prompto added, buttoning up his shirt.

 "You two are connected at the hip so..." Ignis chuckled, Prompto stopping.

 "Is that bad? he asked, never feeling anything but happy with Noctis.

 "Forgive me, I didn't mean it that way. It isn't bad at all" Ignis added softly.

 "Iggy, I found some blue shirts I think would look good" Gladio said, 

 "First we'll try the black and white combination" Ignis said, Gladio letting out a sigh. Prompto chuckling a bit.

 "Okay, here I come" he said, opening the door. He wasn't a huge fan of wearing formal wear, it always made him feel uncomfortable for some reason.

 "He looks like he's going to conduct an orchestra" Gladio said, Prompto looking down at the coat and tie.

 "Hmm, yes. The black and white may not be the best option" Ignis nodded,

 "Try this light blue vest and blue tie" Gladio said, handing them over to him. Prompto heading back into the dressing room. Classical music played on an overhead speaker, Prompto and Noctis never really shopped at places like this. Shopping with Noctis was always fun though. They goofed around a lot, it was nice. How could he forget the one time they were going trying on clothes at Carbuncle's Closet. All the dressing rooms were full and Noctis asked if he wanted to share. Out of nerves he let Noctis go first but....he actually _wanted_ to share. He always kinda hoped something like that would come up again.

 "Prompto are you all right in there?" Ignis asked,

 "Yes, just a minute" he said, opening the door.

 "Is the tie too tight? Your face is red" Gladio chuckled, Prompto not even realizing he was blushing.

 "No..just, I don't know" he mumbled,

 "I like the way it looks, what about you Iggy?" Gladio asked,

 "Yes I must admit the light blue and black offset each other well. How do you feel in it Prompto?" Ignis asked,

 "I like it, it feels a bit more me" he smiled, the other too smiling as well. He usually went for brighter colors in his outfits. He liked black but wearing black on black was more of a Noctis thing.

 "You look good Prompto" Gladio said, giving him a thumbs up.

 "Thanks you guys, this means a lot" Prompto smiled, heading back into the dressing room.

"You think they offer layaway?" he asked, knowing he could barely afford the tie, much less the entire outfit.

 "This will come out of the party budget, worry not Prompto" Ignis said lightly.

 "Wait are you serious?" Prompto asked, 

 "Did I not sound serious?" Ignis chuckled, Prompto feeling like he could cry.

 "Thanks so much" he said happily.

 

 

 

 

     Noctis walked down the street. He figured he'd grab some snacks for later, since Prompto wasn't coming around...again.

 "Why can't I go with him? What's so important anyway?" he grumbled. Yes he and Prompto spent the last three days together but that was beside the point. On top of all this, Ignis and Gladio were busy getting his party together so they weren't around much either.

 "Whatever" he mumbled, turning the corner only to see Prompto hugging Ignis, while Gladio simply laughed.

 "What the...?" he thought ducking behind a mailbox, a few people giving him odd looks.

 "Busy huh? Why are they shopping together? What happened to planning my party? Why are they hugging?" Noctis said, moving up to hide behind a car. Ignis offered a small wave as he went off. Prompto and Gladio heading down the street to a supermarket.

 "He...broke off plans with me to hang out with Ignis and Gladio?" Noctis thought, quickly walking to follow Prompto and Gladio. He felt....weird, like he was mad but only mad that Prompto was hanging out with Ignis and Gladio and...not him?

 "Girl you're jealous, just admit it and we can work on landing you that man" a woman spoke on her phone next to Noctis.

 "Jealous? Me?" he thought, entering the supermarket. Easily picking out Prompto's blonde hair from the other shoppers.

 "I wish I knew what they were talking about" he said, not being able to hear over everything else.

 "Wait why do I even care?....it's not like Prompto and I.." he stopped, that familiar feeling in his chest again. It had a habit of showing up when he thought about Prompto too much, which was happening a lot lately. It seemed like a mix of longing and...something else but he couldn't pin it. He shook those thoughts away, not wanting to lose sight of Prompto...and Gladio.

 "If there was only a way to get closer" he sighed. Looking around, he spotted a green employees hat and apron on a cart.

 "I'm only borrowing it for a second" he said, slipping it on.

 "Ew...why does it smell like dog food?" he asked, moving to the baking aisle where Prompto and Gladio went. Thankfully a stack of boxes blocked them from seeing him but ugh... _this_ smell.

 "Mommy that man smells funny!" a little girl pointed, her mother taking her arm.

 "Hush now Julie, that's rude" she said lowly, Noctis making a face. Why was he letting himself get so carried away here? This was so....unlike him, they were clearly just buying things for his private party later this week.

 "You know his favorite right?" Gladio asked,

 "Of course. Red velvet with white chocolate gratings" Prompto smiled, grabbing a few more ingredients.

 "Does Noctis know _your_ favorite cake?" he chuckled,

 "Of course I do, it's double chocolate. Even though Prompto says he has to be careful eating it. Since it's so good, he'd eat the whole thing" Noctis thought, 

 "Yeah, it's double chocolate but I need to be careful, I may eat the whole thing" Prompto laughed, Noctis smiling to himself. He couldn't hear what else they were saying but Prompto looked....flushed?

 "Do you....smell something?" Prompto asked,

 "Yeah, like rancid dog food or something" Gladio replied. Noctis quickly talking off the hat and apron and moving to leave the store.

 "What's going on with me" he sighed, hoping this smell would come off easily.

 

 

 

     " _There_ it is, sorry for the smell folks. Someone spilled rancid dog food on this earlier and it needs to be thrown away" a store employee said. Prompto and Gladio simply nodding.

 "Feel bad for _whoever_ was wearing that" Gladio stated.

 

 

 

 

     "Oh...Oh you smell that Noct" Prompto laughed, Noctis suddenly looking nervous.

 "Smell what smell? I _don't_ smell anything. It must be you" he rambled, Prompto chuckling.

 "I was going to say smells like victory..." he trailed off,

 "Oh...yeah sure" Noctis replied. Prompto made a point to spend time with Noctis today, even though the party was in a week and a half and he had a lot to do. He just wanted to be here with him.

 "Are you okay?" Prompto asked, Noctis running a hand through his hair.

 "Yeah why wouldn't I be? You up for some T.V?" he asked, quitting the game they had been playing for an hour.

 "Sure" Prompto said, scooting a bit closer to Noctis.

 "You excited about your birthday coming up?" Prompto asked, Noctis merely shrugging.

 "The ball is always a drag" he sighed, Prompto chuckling a bit.

 "Is that why you invited me? To partake in you pain" he laughed, Noctis shaking his head.

 "Of course not....I just wanted you there" he said quietly.

 "You've been doing better with crowds and stuff, so I figured this year you could come" Noctis added,

 "You...think I'm doing better?" Prompto asked, his stomach flipping.

 "Yeah, you don't freak out as much anymore...I don't know" Noctis said, getting rather shy sounding. He threw his arm around Prompto's shoulders,

 "Besides couldn't have you getting all upset right?" Noctis said, pulling Prompto in. They were more or less cuddling now, probably more. Prompto moved to lay his head on Noctis' lap,

 "What? I'm lazy" he smiled, Noctis just chuckling a little in return. He put his hand on Prompto's chest, the two clearly comfortable.

 "Do I get to spend all my time with you at the ball?" Prompto asked, knowing that with all the guests he'd only know Ignis and Gladio. Iris too if she was going, Noctis' father?

 "I'm counting on it" Noctis replied plainly,

 "Will there be dancing?" Prompto asked lowly. Noctis looking like he was thinking,

 "Well...yeah but it's not like...I ever dance. You know that" he said, Prompto feeling disappointed for some reason.

 "Oh" he said, turning his head back to the show. Noctis rubbed his chest a bit, getting his attention back.

 "Do...you _want_ to dance?" he asked, glancing too and from Prompto's own gaze.

 "I assume it'll be waltzing and...I don't know how" Prompto replied sheepishly. Noctis simply nodded, both watching T.V. again. Noctis kept rubbing his chest now and then, Prompto taking this chance to...sorta hold onto his pointer and middle finger.

 "Yeah...guy friends do this...right?" he thought, Noctis not moving or pulling away.

 

_"Can you help Choco-Loca spot the lying liars who lie a lot? Help her out tonight at 7:30"_

Prompto had a weird feeling that was directed toward him. 

 "What do I do about this?" he thought, he could figure it out later. He was just happy being with Noctis right now.

 

 

 

 

     "You want to learn how to _waltz_?" Ignis asked, shocked to say the least. Mostly because Prompto had texted him earlier that day asking the same thing.

 "Yeah...just. Why is it a big deal?" Noctis asked, feeling embarrassed to say the least. If Prompto wanted to dance then...sure, they can dance.

 "It's just, you've never taken an interest in anything like this before" Ignis commented, having a feeling this was  _more_ than just dancing.

 "Can you help or not" Noctis said, looking rather embarrassed about it.

 "Well, I do have some extra time today. I could find a dance instructor and-" Ignis began, pulling out a phone book.

 "No, it....has to be you. You _can_ waltz right?" Noctis blurted out. Yes Ignis was trained in waltzing, among other things deemed important for navigating higher society.

 "I understand, we can begin now but must end at four thirty. I have another matter to attend to" Ignis stated, the other matter was teaching Prompto how to waltz. Noctis left for the ballroom, Ignis letting out a sigh and looking at his desk.

 "Goodbye sanity, my old friend" he mumbled, just hoping with all this he'd get the rest of the party done.

 "Ignis" Noctis said, looking back in the doorway.

 "Yes coming" he replied, the two beginning to walk down the large hallway.

 "I forgot to mention that Lady Lunafreya will be attending the ball as well" Ignis said, Noctis simply nodding.

 "That's good, will she be bringing her boyfriend?" he asked plainly, 

 "She didn't say but I suppose we'll see" Ignis said back. It was quiet for a while, Ignis curious as to how waltzing was brought up to both Noctis _and_ Prompto.

 "They can be rather silly about things" Ignis smiled to himself, even though he had a lot to do. He really didn't mind helping the two of them. Especially if it helped them figure things out with each other. The two walked into the large ballroom. It was still being decorated for the ball. So at the moment it wasn't the nicest looking room in the citadel.

 "Shall we begin?" Ignis asked, turning to Noctis.

 "I'm as ready as I'll ever be" Noctis said back, Ignis knowing him well enough to tell he had something on his mind.

 "I can't ask, he'll just get stubborn over it" he thought, _hoping_ Noctis would talk about it. They were practically family after all.

 "Now the first part of the lesson is learning how to follow" Ignis began, Noctis simply nodding.

 

 

 

 

     Now turn and step....good" Ignis said, Prompto doing his best _not_ to step on Ignis' toes....again.

 "You're doing very good at leading Prompto" Ignis commented, Prompto just chuckling a bit. Gladio had joined them a while ago, well he was already here when Prompto showed up.

 "Keep it up Prompto" Gladio chuckled, sitting at a table a few feet from the dance floor.

 "Do I get to dip you?" Prompto chuckled, wondering if Noctis would get a laugh out of that or not. Ignis looked as if he was trying to hold back a laugh of his own.

 "I don't believe that would be appropriate for _this_ ball" he said, Prompto nodding.

 "Then another dramatic finish?" he asked, Ignis letting out a sigh.

 "Spin me out and then pull me back in again" he said, Prompto doing what he was told.

 "You have promise Prompto, you've done very well for never being taught before" Ignis smiled,

 "Wow....thanks a lot Ignis but you're a great teacher" Prompto smiled back.

 "Well Iggy, you can always become a dance instructor if you get tired of this job" Gladio added, laughing a bit.

 "I don't think that would bode well for Noctis" Ignis replied, adjusting his glasses.

 "Anyway, if you remember what I taught you come next week you'll do fine" Ignis added, facing Prompto again.

 "Um...is there anything else I need to know?" Prompto asked, 

 "I don't quite understand" Ignis said back. Prompto walked to the table where Gladio was,

 "It's just, you two have been around royalty your whole lives, you know how to act and talk and me..." he trailed off.

 "This isn't the _Princess Journals_ Prompto, you'll do fine" Gladio chuckled, both Ignis and Prompto looking at him.

 "What? Iris...likes that book series" he mumbled.

 "Besides, you've met the king. Which is more than most can say, on top of that you've known Noctis for almost your whole life. Just be polite when you speak and you'll do fine" Ignis offered, Prompto merely nodding. Still worried he'll end up...embarrassing Noctis or something.

 "Is that why you wanted to learn how to waltz? For Noctis?" Ignis asked softly, Prompto's face warming up in a flash.

 "Wha...I mean...it's..I" he mumbled, not even having a good excuse on hand.

 "Prompto's it's written all over your face" Gladio chuckled,

 "I just remembered, I have some stuff I need to get done. See you guys later, thanks a ton!" Prompto spoke quickly, grabbing his things and leaving in a rush.

 "Is it really that obvious?" Prompto asked himself. Knowing his feelings for Noctis had become....more prominent lately. Like the other night in Noctis' apartment and how soft Noctis was with him.

 "Could it always be like that?" he thought, feeling giddy all of a sudden as he left the citadel.

 

 

 

 

     Noctis laughed as Prompto tried feeding him a piece of lettuce.

 "Prom stop" he said, lightly shoving his hand away. They sat on a large rock overlooking a river. Noctis had more or less whisked Prompto away to there secret camping spot for the day. Turns out he had planned it in advance and all that was left was Prompto. Noctis recast his line,

 "Nothing's biting today" he sighed, Prompto still eating his snack. His camera hanging from it's neck strap.

 "Maybe you can try again later, wanna play some King's Knight instead?" Prompto chuckled, knowing Noctis would fish until dawn if he could. Noctis reeled in his line, checking the lure.

 "Yeah, that sounds fun" he smiled, putting his equipment away. Prompto hopped off the rock and went to the rental car, grabbing his and Noctis' phones.

 "Where do you want to sit Noct?" he called. Noctis pointed to the tent, Prompto making his way over. How they found this place was kinda a funny story, Prompto couldn't remember where they were _supposed_ to be going but a wrong turn and boom, they ended up at this secluded green space. It was nice and quiet. A lot of shade from trees, a river for fishing. On top of that, no one else seemed to know it existed. So it quickly  became a special place for the two of them.

 "It's special for me at least" Prompto thought, sitting in the tent with Noctis.

 "Hey Noct?" Prompto asked,

 "Yeah?" Noctis asked back, looking up from his phone.

 "When did you plan all this?" Prompto chuckled, Noctis looking back at his phone again.

 "Well...uh, last week. But you've been so busy I knew the only way to get you to come was to pick you up and take you without telling you" he explained, sounding shy. Prompto's face warmed up,

 "I'm glad you did" he said quietly.

 "Geez Prom, I miss you..." Noctis admitted, Prompto looking up at him.

 "I miss you too Noct, it's just your birthday and all" he said, not really able to give _anything_ away at this point. Noct just making a face at the mention of his birthday.

 "But we're here together now" Prompto smiled, ruffling Noctis' hair.

 "Hey watch it" he laughed, reaching out for Prompto.

 "Whoa, hands of the hair dude" he warned lightly, Noctis lunging at him in the small tent. It didn't take long for Prompto to be pinned by him.

 "No fair, Gladio taught you how to do all this" Prompto laughed, Noctis holding his wrists.

 "Your hair is mine now blondie" Noctis grinned,

 "No it's _perfectly_ sculpted" Prompto said, adding a dramatic tone for flair. Noctis let out a small laugh,

 "But know Noctis, if you let my hand go, I'll mess up _your_ hair too" Prompto added. Noctis didn't move,

 "Fine, I don't mind staying like this" he smirked, Prompto's heart skipping a beat.

 "G-good me either" he replied. It was quiet for a few seconds,

 "But uh...if you wanna play Kings Knight we could....just lay next to each other" Prompto suggested,

 "Su...sure" Noctis replied, rather quickly too. Getting their phones, he laid next to him. Prompto hoping he wasn't blushing too much.

 

 

 

 

     It was official, he and Prompto were cuddling. Just like the other night on his couch. The night he kept hoping would happen again. The night he... _couldn't_ stop thinking about. It was almost embarrassing to think about so much. They only cuddled and well...Prompto sorta held his hand, which he liked too but still.

 "Well....here we are" Noctis thought, trying not to let his nerves take over.

 "No! Come on!" Prompto groaned, semi rolling over into the crook of Noctis' neck.

 "Told you, those monsters use flee a lot" he chuckled, Prompto just mumbling into his neck.

 "Prom..that tickles" Noctis chuckled, Prompto laughing a bit. Noctis began slightly rubbing his back, honestly he just wanted to hold him...is that okay?

 "Do...you need a hug?" Noctis asked, trying to make it sound like a joke in case this went south. Prompto just wrapped his arms around Noctis, letting out a small breath. It was quiet, minus the wind blowing through the trees and the river flowing.

 "Can we...can we stay like this for a bit Noct?" Prompto asked, so quietly Noctis almost missed it.

 "Yeah, of course Prom" he smiled, putting his phone down. Readjusting himself so Prompto was cuddling into his chest.

 "Oh man, he can hear my heartbeat. I'm sure of it" Noctis thought, the two simply laying together. The sun was starting to hang low, the sky turning it's usual shades of orange and reds.

 "Noct, thanks so much for today" Prompto whispered, 

 "Yeah, it was pretty great.....you wanna spend the night too?" Noctis asked back, despite it being part of his plan to begin with.

 "I didn't bring a sleeping bag or anything" Prompto said, looking up at him.

 "I brought one...we uh could share, if you're up to it" Noctis mumbled, hoping the changing light would cover his blush.

 "Yeah...yeah I'm okay with it. Just don't hog all the blankets" Prompto joked, Noctis jokingly rolling his eyes.

 "Gimme a second" he said, leaving the tent and getting the sleeping bag from the trunk of the rental car. That and a couple pre cooked dinners,

 "I forgot, our dinner" Noctis chuckled, handing a container to Prompto.

 "Oh, thanks" he smiled, Noctis throwing the rolled up sleeping bag inside the tent. They popped off the covers, beginning to eat around a lantern.

 "Did you borrow all this from Gladio?" Prompto laughed, Noctis just nodding. Why would he have all this camping equipment on hand? 

 "Did you get any good shots today?" Noctis asked,

 "Are you kidding? I got some _great_ shots. I'll have to show you later though" Prompto said, Noctis smiling.

 "Him and his camera" he thought happily.

 "Better not bring it to the ball though, people might get mad" Noctis offered, Prompto quickly frowning.

 "What?! How am I supposed to document _our_ first ball?" he said, his eyes going wide.

 "I mean.... _my_ , first ball" he mumbled, sticking some food in his mouth. Noctis couldn't help but laugh, he was such an adorable dork.

 "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have a memorable time anyway" Noctis chuckled, almost feeling _excited_ for his birthday this year.

 

 

 

 

     Crickets chirped around the tent, night had fallen. A full moon reflected off the river, casting it's soft light onto the surrounding area. After they ate and played a few more rounds of Kings Knight, it was time for bed. Prompto's heart was racing, he and Noctis were... _sharing_ a sleeping bag. Granted, it wasn't the first time they've slept together. They'd fall asleep on the couch together sometimes, not as often as Prompto would like but...

 "Ready for bed Prompto?" Noctis yawned, breaking his thoughts.

 "Oh...yeah, yeah totally" Prompto said, Noctis crawling into the sleeping bag. Prompto moved in next to him.

 "It's bigger than I thought" he chuckled.

 "Well....it _is_ Gladio's so.." Noctis trailed off. Prompto just sorta laid on his back, should he cuddle into Noctis right away? Does Noctis even _want_ to cuddle?

 "We did earlier and he wasn't opposed to it" Prompto thought, glancing his way a bit.

 "Wait....is he already asleep?" he thought, seeing Noctis' eyes already closed. He waved his hand in front of his face. Only for it to be grabbed by Noctis.

 "Here I thought you were already sawing logs" Prompto laughed, Noctis chuckling, now looking at him.

 "Are...we gonna cuddle or what?" he asked in that impatient tone he used when he got nervous.

 "I just...wasn't sure if you wanted to or..." Prompto said back, almost whispering. Noctis scooted over, pulling Prompto into his chest. His head now resting underneath Noctis' chin.

 "Prom?" Noctis asked,

 "Yeah Noct?" he questioned.

 "I had a really great day too" he said shyly, Prompto's heart skipping a beat.

 "We'll definitely have to do it again then" he replied, knowing they would. He felt Noctis relax in his embrace, Prompto nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

 "I also wanted to ask" Noctis began, Prompto waiting for it.

 "What'd you get me for my birthday?" he asked plainly, Prompto letting out a laugh.

 "I'm not telling you, you'll have to wait" he laughed, Noctis sighing.

 "Not even a hint?" he suggested, 

"Nope, now go to sleep your highness" Prompto chuckled,

 "Have a good night too Prom" Noctis said. Prompto smiled to himself, never thinking something like _this_ would happen. Could it mean that....Noctis felt the same way toward him? It seemed that way, no way would Noctis act like this if he didn't mean it. Sleep was overtaking Prompto fast, the warmth from being held by Noctis really relaxed him.

 "I'll think more tomorrow" he thought, allowing himself to fall asleep in Noctis' embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going well right?  
> It's not like anything could mess it up....right?  
> Guess we'll have to find out next time!


	2. May I Have This Dance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, the party is coming up.  
> After their cute camping trip and all the preparing will it go smoothly?  
> Enjoy!  
> Also I put a youtube link in for a song that I figured would add some nice mood, feel free to listen if you want. It's not required lol  
> (Own nothing all mistakes are mine)

      A couple days had passed since Prompto's and Noctis' camping day. Not that Prompto had stopped thinking about it. It was like he was giddy all the time now. Giddy because maybe Noctis...had feelings for _him_ too. The ball date was moving up fast, it was only three days away. Not to mention Noctis' private party the day after.

 "Cake check, gifts check, decorations check" Prompto listed off, trying to fit the rest of his planning into these few days. He was also trying to practice his waltzing when he got the chance. It was a bit weird dancing alone but Ignis was even busier than before and he didn't want to be a bother. 

 "Speaking of which I need to take the cake and party things _to_ Ignis" Prompto recalled, knowing if Noctis came over he'd have trouble hiding the cake. Not to mention the party decorations.

 "I really hope he likes everything" Prompto smiled, putting everything in a couple bags. Triple checking again, mostly because he didn't want to walk two trips to the citadel. It was time to head out,

 "I wonder if Noctis' fitting went okay" Prompto thought, now walking down the sidewalk. His father wanted him to get a new suit for the ball, much to Noctis' ire he was sure. He wasn't a fan of formal wear either and probably got all huffy during the fitting.

 "He can be a real handful sometimes" Prompto said to himself, feeling a smile form on his lips. Crossing at a crosswalk and making a few turns, he was nearing the citadel. Despite his nerves about the ball, he couldn't wait. On top of that, the way Noctis was acting lately, he seemed excited too.

 "That'd be a first" Prompto chuckled, knowing every year Ignis and Gladio told him Noctis sat off away from everyone. Mostly waiting for the night to be over and done with. Prompto knew he wasn't....crazy special or anything but maybe he could help lighten Noctis' mood or something.

 "Just seeing him smile is enough for me" Prompto thought happily, arriving at the citadel. The guards giving him their nod like always after checking his bags. Heading in and scanning the ID card Noctis gave him, the door beeped.

 "Now to Ignis" he thought, getting in the elevator. Other people probably finding it weird he was carrying party decorations and a cake in a couple plastic bags. Especially since the decorations for the ball were so much more expensive and regal looking.

 "Wow...I really hope Noctis isn't here right now" Prompto thought. Even though Noctis knew they threw him a private party every year, he at least wanted the cake and decorations to be a surprise.

 "Fittings usually take awhile....right?" he added, the elevator doors opening as he quickly headed to Ignis' office.

 

 

 

 

 

     Noctis let out a sigh, rubbing his shoulders.

 "I feel so stiff from that fitting" he mumbled, why did he even need a new suit anyway? Yeah it was nice that he got to spend some time with his father but still.

 "Hope Gladio is up for some sparring" Noctis said, heading up to Ignis' office, figuring he'd be there helping with the ball or whatever. He was hoping to hang out with Prompto but when he called he'd just get his voice message.

 "I hope he's okay" Noctis sighed, thoughts of their night together filling his head, again. Making him smile for the umpteenth time. Holding Prompto like that was...it made him feel.

 "Why can't I put this into words?" he thought, what he did know is he wanted that...all the time. To be with Prompto like that all the time. 

 "Maybe...I should ask him out on a date?" he questioned, feeling his face warm up at the mere thought of it. Noctis was having more trouble keeping his feelings in check lately, he's felt like this for Prompto for a while but was always afraid of being rejected. On top of that he wasn't the best at explaining his feelings either. Prompto always understood him though, it was like...they just _got_ each other. Sometimes they didn't even need words, it was just...easy?

 "Argh, I don't know" Noctis huffed, getting frustrated with himself. He walked down the hall, hearing a familiar laugh come from Ignis' office.

 "Wait isn't that?" Noctis trailed off,

 "Yeah I was afraid he'd find out or show up and catch me red handed" Prompto chuckled.

 "Thankfully we'll be able to keep this under wraps for a bit longer" Ignis replied. 

 "You shouldn't be so obvious about it, Noct might catch on too soon" Gladio added, Noctis getting a bad feeling from this.

 "I hope not, we've been doing good up till now" Prompto replied,

 "It would have been bad for him to see us shopping together" Ignis sighed. Noctis eyes grew wide, shopping together? Prompto and Ignis? 

 "Wait that day....with the hug and..." Noctis thought, his stomach turning sour. He pushed the door open, everyone surprised to say the least.

 "So, when were you two going to tell me?" Noctis asked, rather rudely.

 "Noct?...What are you talking about?" Prompto asked, looking genuinely confused.

 "You and Ignis, you're.....together!?" he spoke loudly, Ignis spitting out some water he was drinking.

 "Prompto and I? Together? Good Heavens no" Ignis said,

 "Geez thanks dude" Prompto said, looking put off.

 "Oh no I didn't mean it like that Prompto, you're a very nice young man but we just _aren't_ in a relationship" Ignis explained,

 "Then explain all the time you've been spending together and the hug outside that _fancy_ clothing store" Noctis went on.

 "So all those times you were doing something important it was just you being with Ignis" he added lowly.

 "That...was for the party, Noct it's not what you think" Prompto spoke, looking nervous.

 "I thought....with our camping day...and the night we spent together" Noctis trailed off, feeling too hurt to listen right now.

 "Noct no, that _was_ special.... _you're_ special...." Prompto added.

 "Don't even bother coming to the ball" Noctis spat, Prompto looking beyond hurt.

 "Noct, do yourself a favor and shut up. You're going to say something you regret" Gladio stated seriously. 

 "Noctis Lucis Caelum go home and cool off, I will not have you speaking to others this way" Ignis spoke sternly. Noctis just scoffing and leaving.

 "Forget all of you" he grumbled, slamming the door on his way out.

 

 

 

 

     Noctis laid on his couch, pretty much moping. The ball was tomorrow night. Not that he wanted to go anymore anyway, not after his baseless accusation rant. He was embarrassed, for a number of reasons. That he thought Ignis and Prompto were together. That he thought Prompto would even lie to him to begin with. That and he let his jealously make him look like a total idiot.

 "Oh Prompto" Noctis sighed, the image of Prompto still in the forefront of his mind. Prompto _hated_ being yelled or snapped at. Yet here was Noctis, yelling at him. Telling him not to show up at the ball, despite that being the _only_ real reason Noctis wanted to go this year.

 "He looked so scared and hurt..." Noctis trailed off, biting his lip. He wanted to text or call but...he felt so stupid. Prompto wouldn't even want to talk to him anyway...who would? His doorbell rang, Noctis wondering if it was Ignis or Gladio to chew him out or something. Slowly making his way to the door, he opened it to a see someone he hadn't expected.

 "Good afternoon Noctis" Lunafreya smiled, in her usual polite tone.

 "Luna? What are you doing here?" Noctis asked, not really in the mood to chat.

 "May I come in?" she asked, Noctis had a feeling she wasn't going to leave that easily. Stepping aside she walked in, poised and graceful as ever.

 "Truth be told I had arrived early for the ball tomorrow. I went to the citadel to say hello and introduce you to Brad but Ignis said you were at home" Lunafreya explained,

 "Yeah...here I am" Noctis sighed, Lunafreya chuckling a bit.

 "Oh Noctis, I see you're still having trouble expressing yourself" she said, Noctis letting out a breath. Was it really that clear? 

 "If she can commune with higher beings then I guess figuring me out is cake" Noctis thought. She moved to the kitchen table,

 "Now now, sit down and tell big sister Luna all about it" she smiled. Noctis took a seat and explained everything. Including parts of his and Prompto's camping trip and his...embarrassing tirade just a few days before. Lunafreya took a sip of water,

 "Noctis, why haven't you talked to Prompto about your feelings for him?" she asked, Noctis rubbing the back of his head.

 "What am I supposed to say? Prompto I like you be my boyfriend" he spoke, his face felt fire red.

 "Yes, _just_ that" Lunafreya chuckled,

 "From what you told me, he feels the same for you" she remarked.

 "But I... _yelled_ at him. Luna, he probably cried when he got home. He was so excited for the ball and I was...a huge jerk" Noctis blurted out, Lunafreya nodding knowingly.

 "Why were you a jerk Noctis?" she asked, 

 "Because I was jealous...that Prompto may have liked someone else" Noctis mumbled,

 "I need to apologize to him and....tell him why I acted that way" he sighed, Lunafreya nodding.

 "I believe it's best done in person, that way you'll be able to have an open and honest conversation" she spoke, Noctis nodding.

 "Thanks Luna" Noctis sighed, feeling somewhat better at least.

 "We've known each other since childhood Noctis, if I cannot help one of my dear friends who can I help?" Lunafreya smiled,

 "Now tell me all about Brad" Noctis chuckled, wondering who he was and how Luna fell for him.

 

 

 

 

     Prompto fiddled with his tie for the sixth time in only a few minutes.

 "I....I shouldn't be here Ignis" he confessed, walking up to the citadel with him.

 "Nonsense, show me the text Noct sent you" Ignis spoke, Prompto pulling out his phone.

 "Prom, please come to the ball, I'll explain everything there" Ignis read, Prompto's stomach flipping a bit.

 "You see, you have nothing to worry about" he smiled, Prompto simply nodding. He was so nervous, over the ball and Noctis and... _everything_. The two entered the elevator, heading up to the ballroom.

 "This is really happening" Prompto thought, hoping his anxiety wouldn't take over.

 "Prompto, if there was anyone that Noctis could never stay mad at, it's _you_ " Ignis added softly, patting his shoulder.

 "Thanks a lot Ignis, for everything. Here, I made this for you" Prompto said seriously, Ignis adjusting his glasses as he took the small envelope. He couldn't help but laugh,

 "Thank you for returning my sanity Prompto" Ignis chuckled. The word sanity written in a fancy font on the card.

 "It's a voucher, if you need help on something or whatever, just let me know" Prompto explained, Ignis smiling again.

 "That was very thoughtful, thank you. Tell me, what did you get our conflicted prince then?" he chuckled, putting the card in his coat pocket.

 "Uh, special edition lures. They're done up like the Justice Five characters. It took a lot to find them" Prompto said, hoping Noctis would like them.

 "I have another gift for him but...that's for tomorrow" he added,

 "That's a very good choice Prompto, I'm sure he'll love them" Ignis smiled again. The elevator dinged, the doors opening to a bright and full ballroom. The large hanging chandeliers lit up, people walking, talking and dancing. An orchestra playing lightly in the front of the room.

 "Wow Ignis, you did _great_ with the decorating" Prompto commented, seeing the blue sylleblossom table centerpieces. Along with the matching colored tablecloths.

 "Thank you Prompto, now I'm sorry but I need to head off for a bit. Gladio and Iris are here and Noctis is around too. So, good luck" Ignis winked before walking off. Prompto watched him enter the crowd, he suddenly felt small and out of place.

 "Just gotta find Gladio...or Noct" he thought, slightly gripping the gift box in his hands. He began walking, passing who he assumed were upper class guests.

_"Oh yes, my business is doing quite well"_

_"I have personal contacts within the royal family"_

_"The prince is such a brat, anyone would die to have a party like this every year"_

_"How old is he this year? Fifteen?"_

_"I think I have a piece of food stuck in my teeth"_

Prompto was starting to feel dizzy, he felt someone grab his arm. He let out a small gasp,

 "Iris...oh sorry. I was just trying to find you" Prompto breathed.

 "You looked like you needed a friendly face, good thing I got to you" she smiled.

 "Gladio is over here, come on" Iris said, leading him to a small table on the outskirts of the dance floor.

 "You look great Prompto, sky blue is totally one of your colors" she chuckled, 

 "Thanks Iris, I like your dress" Prompto replied, just happy to find someone he knew.

 "Prompto, we've been waiting for you" Gladio waved,

 "Hey, are you okay?" he then asked, looking worried. Prompto just nodded, 

 "A lot more people than I thought" he said, which was partly a lie. He figured it'd be this full but with his nervousness about Noctis, it was a bit more than he could handle at the moment.

 "Here have some water" Iris offered, passing him a glass.

 "Have you seen Noct?" Prompto asked after taking a drink, Gladio pointed to the left. A large group of people walking to and from an extremely bored looking Noctis.

 "He looks great" Prompto thought, he had a feeling he'd wear black and black and...oomph did it suit him.

 "Prompto you're staring" Gladio joked, Prompto letting out a nervous chuckle.

 "I guess I better wait to talk to him" he sighed, looking down at his small gift.

 

 

 

 

     Noctis was trying to hold back a yawn. More people who he didn't know saying things they couldn't care less about.

 "Only a few more minutes and you may go" Ignis whispered to him, taking another envelope and putting it on the gift table.

 "Is Prompto here?" Noctis asked, another couple walking up and wishing him a happy birthday.

 "Yes, we arrived together. I was worried if I didn't bring him he wouldn't have shown up" Ignis explained, Noctis feeling that knot in his stomach again.

 "Is he okay?" Noctis asked, knowing Prompto's anxiety might be causing some problems.

 "He was looking rather nervous when I left" Ignis answered honestly, 

 "I need to find him" Noctis said, Ignis putting a hand on his shoulder.

 "Only a few more people, then the king's welcome" he explained, Noctis letting out a huff. A few more _slow_ minutes passed before the lights dimmed at the front of the room. Hushed whispers as Noctis father smiled at the crowd.

 "Friends and colleagues. I'd like to welcome all of you to my son Noctis' eighteenth birthday" King Regis began, Noctis hoping he wouldn't have to say anything. He hated giving speeches.

 "Please enjoy yourselves but not _too_ much" he laughed, the room laughing with him. The lights going back up as his father approached him.

 "Happy Birthday son" he smiled, the two hugging.

 "Thanks for keeping the speech short dad" Noctis sighed, 

 "You think I want to talk all night? The food looks great" Regis chuckled, Noctis smiling.

 "I'm sorry but I need to find someone, we'll talk later dad" he added, Ignis giving a nod of his own.

 "I'm going to find him" Noctis said, guests giving him a mix of odd and rude looks. He moved through the crowd, a few rich girls trying to get his attention.

 "Sorry, Prompto's waiting for me" he thought, though....he wasn't actually sorry. _Finally_ he spotted him, sitting with Gladio and Iris. Noctis could just tell he wasn't feeling good, he strode toward the table.

 "Noctis hi!" Iris smiled, offering a wave. Prompto quickly turning to look at him, he stood up.

 "Goo...Good evening highness" he slightly bowed, Noctis raising his eyebrows.

 "Prom...you don't need to do that" he sighed,

 "Ignis said I need to be polite and...I've been practicing" Prompto said.

 "He's so cute" Noctis thought, looking at his outfit.

 "Prompto, you look amazing. Blue is totally your color" Noctis blurted out, feeling his face warm up.

 "Your suit fits great...I mean you look great...like always.." Prompto trailed off. Iris letting out a small groan as Gladio chuckled.

 "Prompto we need to talk, do you want to go on the balcony?" Noctis asked, not caring if he sounded too eager.

 "Yeah, I could use the air" Prompto replied, grabbing a small gift from the table.

 

 

 

 

     Prompto followed Noctis to the the large glass doors leading outside. He was bumped into multiple times, no apologies either but what did he expect?

 "Oh look, it's Lady Lunafreya" a guest spoke, most of them clamoring to get a look. Noctis stopped, Prompto wondering if'll he leave. He caught a glimpse of her, almost gliding across the floor in a white gown. Her boyfriend looking just as poised and refined, the two smiling at each other.

 "She's so elegant" Prompto thought, feeling small and out pf place again.

 "Noctis...I think I better leave" Prompto said lowly, Noctis looking surprised.

 "Prompto...no, why?" Noctis asked, stepping closer to him. Prompto just shook his head,

 "I don't belong here...I'm not..." he stuttered, not even sure what to say. He felt Noctis gently take his hand.

 "Come on, we'll go outside and then you can decide okay?" he offered, leading him out the large glass doors. The air still had some summer heat to it, despite it nearing September. Large candles offered a soft glow, most of the light generated from inside. Prompto took a few deep breaths, 

 "Are you feeling better?" Noctis asked, still holding his hand.

 "Yeah, thanks" Prompto replied, fiddling with Noctis' gift.

 "Is that for me?" Noctis joked coyly, Prompto just nodding.

 "Can I open it?" Noctis asked, leading him over to a small bench. 

"Happy birthday, I really hope you like it" Prompto offered, Noctis letting out a small chuckle.

 "Something tells me I'll love it" he replied, carefully opening the paper.

 "I had some chocobo themed paper but...fancy party and all" Prompto said, still not wanting to embarrass Noctis...or the king.

 "Everyone would have been jealous I'm sure" Noctis smiled.

 "Prompto...these are.." he trailed off, looking thrilled,

 "Yeah, special edition Justice Five lures" Prompto added for him. Noctis taking them out one by one and really looking at them.

 "How did you even _find_ these?" Noctis asked, a smile still on his lips.

 "It wasn't easy, I won't bore you with the details but...yeah as soon as I found them, click" Prompto chuckled, feeling more relaxed. With it just being him and Noctis...he always felt better.

 "This is _the_ best gift I will get all night" Noctis stated happily.

 "I'm so relieved you like them" Prompto said, Noctis giving him a funny look.

 "Prom, it wouldn't matter what you got me, I'd still like it. It's still from you" he said, Prompto's stomach flipping. Noctis' thumb skated across his knuckles,

 "Look Prompto about the other day....I was stupid and jealous and I'm sorry" he said,

 "Jealous? About what?" Prompto asked, Noctis looking out at the city. His expression looked as if he was almost sheepish.

 "That...you felt something for Ignis and not me" he spoke, Prompto's eyes growing wide.

 "You...looked so hurt and I...was too embarrassed to backtrack so I just left" Noctis went on,

 "Yeah...I cried when I got home" Prompto admitted lowly, it was embarrassing too but true. Noctis quickly looked at him.

 "No Prom, I'm so sorry. I know you hate being yelled at, I'm sorry" he spoke, holding his hand a little tighter.

 "Thank you...for apologizing" Prompto said, happy Noctis wasn't actually mad at him.

 "I just...I've been planning for this ball and getting ready and I've been so nervous that I'd embarrass you and you'd just...end up be disappointed in me" Prompto confessed, figuring they were airing things out.

 "You've never disappointed me Prom, even when you make us loose at Kings Knight" Noctis chuckled,

 "Uh no, _you're_ the one always fighting people too strong for you" Prompto laughed back. It was quiet for a bit, muffled music playing in the ballroom.

 "Prompto, would you be okay to go back in? I have something to show you" Noctis said, sounding nervous.

 "Sure...just don't go leaving me or anything" Prompto chuckled, despite meaning it.

 "Wouldn't dream of it" Noctis smiled, the two walking back inside.

 

 

 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmgIIFwUtrI 

 

     Noctis' heart was beating faster, he was going to attempt to waltz with Prompto. The mood..seemed perfect. They've been holding hands...and both sorta confessed their feelings to each other. 

 "Well... _I_ sorta did, does he not like me?" Noctis asked, they were still holding hands so that was a good sign, right?

 "May I have this dance Prompto?" Noctis asked, trying to remember everything Ignis taught him. Prompto was smiling, widely he may add.

 "It would be my pleasure, your highness" Prompto spoke, the two bowing. A new song started, Noctis gently held Prompto's hand, pulling him in close. The two moved in sync, Noctis only knew how to follow so it was a good thing Prompto was leading. They moved swiftly, spinning and stepping in time with each other.

 "Prompto I thought you didn't know how to waltz" Noctis commented, 

 "Truth is...I had Ignis teach me" Prompto replied sheepishly. Noctis could have burst out laughing, what are the odds?

 "He taught me recently too" he confessed, Prompto chuckling.

 "Did...you go in on a Tuesday at four thirty?" Noctis asked, curious if his hunch was right.

 "Yeah, how'd you know?" Prompto replied,

 "Because he taught me on the same day starting at four" Noctis sighed, 

 "Man, talk about total clarity" Prompto laughed. They continued to dance, Noctis felt...so light. The rest of the guests slowly fading away until it felt as if it was only himself and Prompto. He pulled Prompto closer, wondering if his heart was beating just as fast. They were quiet, enjoying the moment.

 "Noctis before you told me...that you were jealous because you thought I liked another guy" Prompto spoke into his ear.

 "Yeah?" Noctis replied, Prompto was quiet.

 "That could never happen because....I don't think I could have feelings for anyone but _you_ " he spoke, the two spinning slowly. Prompto leaned in, kissing his cheek softly. Noctis' heart feeling like it was going to burst. The song was coming to an end, neither making any attempt to let go of each other.

 "Noct I think....we better stop. I'm feeling kinda lightheaded" Prompto chuckled, his face red.

 "Like the room is spinning or something?" Noctis asked,

 "Yeah just like that" Prompto said, his blue eyes just...looking lovely.

 "So am I, we should stop spinning then" Noctis spoke, Prompto blinked a couple times.

 "We have stopped" he smiled, Noctis not even realizing it himself.

 "Oh, yeah...uh..wanna grab some food?" he asked, trying to slow his now rapid heart beat.

 "Yeah, sounds good" Prompto smiled, not letting go of Noctis' hand as they walked to the buffet table.

 "We can dance more later" Prompto added playfully, Noctis liking the sound of that.

 

 

 

 

     Ignis watched as Noctis and Prompto walked to the buffet table.

 "Iggy? Your glasses are fogging, are you okay?" Gladio asked, Ignis merely nodding.

"It's okay Ignis, I was crying too....I mean, Prompto leaned in all slow and kissed Noctis' cheek" Iris sniffed, wiping her eyes.

 "It was _so_ cute..." she semi cried. 

 "They...did such a good job dancing with each other, and Noctis seems so happy" Ignis said, chocking up on his words.

 "Guys come on....we're in public" Gladio groaned, clearly embarrassed. A hand offered a white handkerchief to him, Ignis taking it without thinking.

 "My, it seems you all were watching Noctis too then hm?" Lunafreya smiled,

 "Oh, my lady" Ignis bowed, Gladio and Iris bowing and curtsying respectively. Lunafreya chuckled,

 "Now now, no need for that. We're at a party after all" she smiled, moving next to Ignis.

 "He really does care for Prompto doesn't he?" Lunafreya asked, Ignis nodding.

 "He's never been good with his feelings so it's been a bit harder than it should have been" Ignis smiled, seeing Noctis and Prompto laughing at a nearby table.

 "Thank you for you help Lady Lunafreya" he added,

 "I only helped him realize what he already knew. Sadly his words got lost on the way from his heart to his mouth" Lunafreya chuckled. Ignis knew that was true, Noctis meant well, it just didn't always come across that way.

 "Yeah but Prompto's always had a way of helping him with that" Iris chimed in,

 "She's right, just something about when they're together. They help each other out" Gladio added.

 "It must be love" Iris smiled, clasping her hands over her heart, Gladio offering a groan chuckle.

 "With the way they look at each other. I wouldn't be surprised, even if they don't know it yet" Lunafreya winked,

 "Either way it brings a tear to my eye" Ignis smiled.

 "As it brings a tear to mine" Regis spoke, sniffing lightly next to them. Literally appearing out of nowhere.

 "Majesty" Ignis said, everyone bowing.

 "Ignis, I never thought I'd see Noctis so happy at a birthday ball. I just came over to thank you" Regis smiled,

 "I am unworthy of the praise majesty" Ignis spoke, Regis laughing lightly.

 "Now, I must go embarrass my son in front of his dance partner...I mean say hello to his young friend" Regis laughed,

 "May I accompany you majesty? If we're going to _meet_ his young friend" Lunafreya asked, Ignis knowing she also wanted to poke fun at the two.

 "A slight warning majesty, Prompto gets nervous easily. Be gentle" Ignis offered, 

 "Worry not, just a quick hello" Regis smiled, heading off with Lunafreya.

 "Woah Ignis, giving orders to his majesty?" Gladio chuckled, Ignis adjust his glasses.

 "I don't want Prompto scared off, especially since he's been doing so well" he spoke, everyone nodding in agreement.

 

 

 

 

     

     "Happy birthday Noctis!" everyone said, clinking their glasses together. It was the day after the ball, Prompto spent the night with Noctis at his apartment but left early to decorate for their private party.

 "The decorations are great Prompto" Gladio said, adjusting his two party hats.

 "Thanks, can't ever really go wrong with chocobos" Prompto laughed, happy everyone was wearing the cone shaped party hats he bought. Gladio opted to wear two, dubbing himself the "Party Behemoth".

 "So are we going to open gifts or eat cake first?" Noctis asked,

 "This guy, all he wants are the presents" Gladio laughed, throwing his arm around Noctis' shoulders.

 "To think of the mountain of unopened gifts from last night" Ignis sighed, adjusting his glasses.

 "I'm _going_ to go through them, they're usually gift cards or just generic birthday cards with nothing in them" Noctis shrugged.

 "I do recall one year he received baby booties" Ignis stated, everyone laughing.

 "Are you serious?" Prompto laughed, Noctis just groaning a bit.

 "Okay, how about cake and gifts...at the _same_ time?" Prompto offered dramatically, Noctis smiling at him.

 "You're spoiling him" Gladio laughed, taking a sip of his drink. Prompto went to his fridge to get the cake. He bakes now and then but still hoped everyone would like it.

 "The cake looks delicious Prompto" Ignis said, holding a plate.

 "It's going to pale in comparison to yours Iggy but I hope it's good anyway" Prompto remarked,

 "Ooo my favorite" Noctis chuckled, Gladio lighting the candles.

 "Make a wish Noct" Prompto smiled, Noctis giving him that soft look again. He waited a moment before blowing them out, Ignis cutting the cake.

 "Well if we're giving gifts, I'm going first" Gladio laughed, handing Noctis a box and a large bag.

 "This is heavy, what is this?" he asked, Prompto eating some cake.

 "Open the box first" Gladio said, Noctis undoing the end, pulling out a wooden sword.

 "I figured it was time for a new one, hope you like it" Gladio smiled, Noctis testing it's weight.

 "Gladio this is great, thank you" Noctis said, putting it back in the box. Opening the gift bag, he pulled out a bag of dog food.

 "Why did you get me this?" Noctis asked, Gladio smirking.

 "Well, it's not _rancid_ but I figured it'd bring back some memories of working at the grocery store" he said, 

 "What are you talking about?" Ignis asked.

 "Wait....that was him!?" Prompto exclaimed, Gladio nodding. Noctis holding his face in his hands.

 "Do I even want to know?" Ignis sighed, Gladio recalling the day when Noctis was following him and Prompto around.

 "Noct....you're adorable" Prompto smiled, Noctis chuckling despite his clear embarrassment.

 "Let me enjoy my birthday party in peace" he said, everyone laughing. Prompto happy he could say things like that now, that he could act on his feelings for Noctis.

 "Maybe we should just eat our cake for now" Prompto chuckled, Noctis beating everyone to it.

 "This is very well made Prompto, good job" Ignis commented.

 "That means a lot Ignis, thanks" Prompto replied, knowing how good a cook _he_ was.

 "Never any doubts here" Noctis said, taking another forkful. Gladio nudging him and Prompto a bit.

 "Okay now time for my gift" Ignis chuckled, handing Noctis a box.

 

 

 

 

     Noctis sat on Prompto's couch, waiting for Prompto to give him his second gift. The party was over and after everyone helped to clean up, Ignis and Gladio left. Noctis was kinda hoping to have some alone time with Prompto today.

 "Okay close your eyes" Prompto said, holding a gift bag behind his back.

 "Prom it's in a bag, I can't see in it" Noctis sighed, Prompto sitting next to him.

 "Okay fine" he said, handing it over. Noctis wasn't sure _what_ it was as he pulled out the tissue paper. 

 "A scrapbook?" he asked, taking out a rather large book. Prompto nodded happily,

 "Come on let's look through it" he smiled, cuddling into Noctis' side. Noctis pulling him in by putting his arm around his shoulder.

 "This is the time we went to that arcade and you won me that chocobo plushie. From that clearly _rigged_ claw machine" Prompto pointed, Noctis chuckling at the funny pictures of the two of them.

 "Oh hey, it's the time we saw that really bad movie at the theater" Noctis pointed, a ticket stub glued on the page.

 "I will never look at sauce pans the same way again" Prompto said seriously.

"Why we saw a movie about killer bugs is beyond me. We hate bugs" Noctis shrugged, Prompto nodding. They looked through more, inside jokes from school to more outings with the two of them. Other trips to their secret spot, pictures of Noctis holding fish he's caught. Noctis had to admit he was getting a little emotional. Looking back like this made him realize how long he's had feelings for Prompto.

 "You know something Noct" Prompto started,

 "Yeah?" Noctis asked back, looking at him.

 "Looking through these pictures and stuff....it's almost upsetting we took so long to confess to each other" Prompto said,

 "I know, these all look like pictures couples would take" Noctis laughed.

 "But better late than never _and_ you're my boyfriend now soooo" he trailed off, Prompto smiling widely.

 "It's true, you are also my boyfriend" he said, turning the page to their recent camping trip.

 "I _would_ have listed all the fish you caught but you know..." Prompto winked,

 "Oh you're asking for it now Argentum" Noctis laughed.

 "This was supposed to be of the ball but no cameras and stuff. Which is upsetting cause everyone looked really nice" Prompto explained, the party pages pretty empty.

 "Oh, you're forgetting something" Noctis said, Prompto looking at him with a quizzical expression.

 "My first kiss" Noctis said plainly, Prompto's expression falling.

 "Wha...when? We were together all last night and..." he began, looking rather upset. Noctis cupped his cheek, leaning in and kissing him. Prompto quickly began kissing back, lightly holding the back of Noctis' head.

 "I was talking about now you dork" Noctis chuckled, kissing him again.

 "You're pretty dorky yourself Noct" Prompto chuckled, softly rubbing the back of Noctis' head. They were pretty much gazing at each other. Noctis never realizing he may or may not have memorized all of Prompto's freckles.

 "I've never told you but, I really love your freckles" Noctis laughed, leaning in to kiss Prompto's cheeks. Prompto laughed, clearly giddy over all of it.

 "I also love the gift Prom, thanks" he added,

 "I'm happy you're happy with it" Prompto smiled.

 "By the way, should I get my camera? To document our first kiss?" he added coyly, Noctis smiling.

 "Maybe later, I have a feeling we're going to be kissing a lot" he laughed. The two settling into each other's arms.

 "Well, happy birthday Noct" Prompto sighed,

 "Think it may be my best ever" Noctis replied. It was quiet for beat,

 "We're really cheesy aren't we?" Prompto laughed,

 "Never realized it till now" Noctis shrugged, not really caring right at the moment. It was him and Prompto, _that's_ what mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, I'm glad everything worked out for the best  
> Was kinda close there for a moment huh?  
> But we're all fine now lol  
> Hoped you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
